


Waiting For Marriage

by Blackletter



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-15
Updated: 2010-02-15
Packaged: 2017-10-07 07:19:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/62761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blackletter/pseuds/Blackletter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Theta is "saving himself for marriage."  This does not mean what he thinks it means.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Waiting For Marriage

**Author's Note:**

> For the weekly drabble/ficlet challenge at best_enemies on LJ. (The challenge was Lust and/or Chastity.)

Koschei had spent ages planning. Every action, every measure taken for the last three weeks was designed to lead Theta to this point. They were alone, no chance of interruption. Theta's moans of approval when Koschei sucked on his ear let him know that his scheme was progressing just as he'd intended. He drew back just far enough to whisper in Theta's ear, one simple sentence of fond, filthy words that he'd composed over the course of six days and rehearsed for hours. Theta shivered in appreciation, but his answer...

Theta's answer blew away all of Koschei careful plans like so many silver leaves in a gusting storm front.

"You're 'saving yourself for marriage?'" Koschei's voice squeaked in disbelief. "Whyever for?"

"It just seems like the proper thing to do," Theta replied. Noting Koschei's continued bewilderment, he added, "It's an Earth thing."

"But...but..." The words "it's not fair" crouched on the tip of his tongue, ready to launch into the air.

"Don't worry, Koschei, it won't be long. The head of Lungbarrow has already chosen a suitable marriage candidate. Someone from the House of Blyledge, I think. Anyway, the request has been sent to the Cardinals. The results from the genetic compatibility and suitability test should be back within a few days, and then the House heads will draw up the contract. About a week after that will be the ceremony, which, frankly, I'm going to skip out on as soon as I can—it's really all about the Houses, anyway, not the people getting married. Then a quick stop to the loomhouses with my spouse to drop off some genetic material, and we're done. It'll be two weeks, at most. Then I can have sex with you."

Koschei's lower lip protruded in something that, if asked, he would say was emphatically _not_ a pout. "Two weeks?" After all the time he spent preparing for this moment, waiting another two weeks seemed like forever. "Stupid Earth," he muttered to himself, hating the planet like he'd never hated a planet before. "Stupid Earth customs."

Theta kissed him gently. "If you come to my wedding, I'll let you ravish me in the antechamber while the Cardinals are going through the ritual contract itemization with the House heads."


End file.
